Dragon age origin return to Ferelden: Introduction
by Luna-fall
Summary: In the country of Ferelden a Blight was emerging, threatening to destroy it. Lethallin, from the Dalish elf, fell in love with Alistair but got sepereated since he was king. She dealt the final blow to the Archdemon,losing her life. But it isn't over yet.


**Introduction**

_**When you die where do you go? Do you end up in heaven for your good deeds…? Or possibly down to hell where you're punished for your sins or maybe…you end up in a completely different world where the dead have a second chance to live. These are all possibilities of something that may be but in my case…people like me who have died in a completely time-plane or dimension are sent into your world and have a second life, completely cut off from our previous world and life. However…it isn't lost forever either…I learned that the hard way.**_

I gazed outside the school window…gazing upon the grassy field with students kicking a soccer ball back and forth. My fingers run through my golden hair like a comb and placed strands of hair behind my right ear, my earring let off a small jingle in the process. The school bell rang throughout the corridors of the school loudly as most students quickly left the classroom without hesitation.

"Going to archery practice today Lethallin?" A voice spoke out my name as they placed their hand on my shoulder, grabbing my attention

I looked towards them happily as a smile appeared on my face. The person was a boy about the same age as me; he had golden hair similar to me but deeper. He had beautiful aqua eyes like the sky…losing your train of thought at the glance; he had a few tattoos on his forehead, quite visible, with a unique design of its own.

"Well…I don't know today…I just got a new game and I'm itching to have a go at it" I hastily grabbed my books and pencil case and placed them into a small bag with not a lot of weight.  
"That game can wait, come on Lethallin, and let's hang out together today!" He sighed to himself as he leaned onto my desk, a desperate tone in his voice

"_Together…"_ the words echoed throughout my mind as joy began to take over

"S-Sure…I suppose I have nothing to do today. Will Dunky be there today?" Heat rushed to my cheeks as I quickly clipped my bag tight and stood up from my chair  
"Yeah…such a shame though, I wanted to teach you by myself" enthusiasm filled his voice as he stood up straight and picked up his carry bag  
"I wouldn't mind…after all I enjoy spending time with you" I remarked as a grin filled my expression as I headed for the exit

Redness covered his cheeks as he lost his train of thought for a second

"W-Wait up!" he quickly yelled and with that he chased after me

We headed towards the Courtyard; targets covered the area with arrows either its tip in the soil or on a certain colour on the target. We slowly approached it as a whistle sounded an alarm and it went quiet. We went into view to spot boys and a few girls lowered their bows and arrows and letting us walk past. We slowly approached a man about his 20's as he did the same. He had jet black hair in a really small ponytail to keep it from distracting him, he had tanned skin like light dirt and had dark hazel eyes would make you feel calm, he also had a red beard that went along the edges of his face and joined with the nose.

"Well I wasn't expecting to see you here Lethallin, thought you quit the archery club" the man spoke in a surprised tone as his eyes slightly widened  
"A-A girl needs something to do right? A-And besides I never miss practice…!" The heat on my cheeks grew as I slightly stuttered in my words  
"Oh really…? I recall in class that you were thinking about-" my friend crossed his arms as he slightly snickered

I quickly turned around as I clutched my fist and thudded his head hard, causing him to rub it painfully. I quickly looked toward the teacher and nervously laughed  
"I-Ignore him…! He has no idea what he's talking about!" I rubbed the back of my head nervously as I maintained a smile  
"Still causing mischief as always, Tamlen…and I was beginning to think you'd change from the last time we met" the teacher sighed as he crossed him arms and slowly shook his head left and right  
"A-Anyway…how's warrior training going Duncan?" I was keen to change the subject as I looked at him slightly embarrassed  
"I'm still looking for recruits of course and you never know when warrior's will be needed so it's important to gather as much as possible" his arms uncrossed and he explained it to me in a serious tone  
"Sounds like you've done that before…! Maybe I'll lend a hand when I escape from school, I'm sick of people calling me 'Knife-ears'" I let out a deep sigh, my arms crossed bitterly  
"Hey they call me that too…you're not the only one with pointy ears" Tamlen raised his left arm raised and tapped his ear with his finger

It's true…some of the students that go to this school have pointed ears, like elves in stories, so we're usually called names a lot like _'knife-ears'_, _'elf'_ just to tick us off.

"You'll live…anyway onto the task at hand grab your gear and get ready for practice, we have much to do here" He slightly shook his head left and right as he stepped aside letting us through

"I swear…you must've been a commander in the past life…" I mumbled under my breath as me and Tamlen walked past and into the warehouse.

We entered the room as Tamlen closed the door behind us. I walked over to the corner as I grabbed a particular bow that stood out from the rest. I run my fingers down its smooth surface as dust gathered onto the tips of my fingers, the bow was light and easy to move and the string was in good condition.

"Hey Tamlen…I've been…having those strange dreams again recently" I clutched onto my necklace that hung over my neck as my voice went softer  
"Another one…? What is it this time?" His tone sounded a bit curious as he gathered his equipment from the other side of the room

"It's strange…there was a boy…he looked so much like you but he wore strange armour like the elves in stories and…a dark mirror behind him…I felt like reaching out to him but I couldn't move" My fist tightened and my eyes loomed towards the ground, recalling the dream  
"You don't have to tell me anymore Lethillen…just forgot about-"he quickly responded to my confession as a slight tone of panic hid in his voice

"There was someone else to…he had…blonde hair, slightly spiky and he…had a warm smile on his face. He had beautiful hazel eyes and spoke kindly to me. He held a rose in his hand…like the one….I keep at home but…I feel like I've known him for a long time but…I just can't grasp it. He's always in my dream and…my heart races when I see him…I know his name but it's at the back of my head…it starts with an 'A'…Alis-" A quickly spoke as something came a hold of me and urged me to speak more  
A felt a warm embrace hold me tightly upon their chest, their arms wrapped around me and their head gently rested near my shoulder.

"You don't have to remember him…You have a perfect life here Lethallin. You have Duncan, Caillen and most of all…me…just stay here with us" he whispered into my ear, slightly quivering, I could tell he was desperate and in pain

The image of the boy with the rose began to slowly fade from my vision as I slowly closed my eyes, savouring this embrace from Tamlen

"_I don't…want to lose him again…the mirror took the other one away…and yet I have an urge to find out about this. I shouldn't be so selfish…I have everything I need here; I have the helpless romantic Caillen, the sword master Duncan and…my childhood friend Tamlen." I thought to myself as my hand reached out to his and held it tightly, biting my lower lip tightly_

After a while we went outside, shot some targets, got compliments and advice and went home…same as always. I went home after training of course, Tamlen offered to escort me home but I insisted that I go myself.

Soon afterwards I arrived at my house…my father greeted me with a smile as always. You're probably expecting the word "mother" right? Well I don't have one…father says she 'hasn't made it yet'…I don't understand what he meant though.

I walked to my room straight away as I chucked my bags into the corner of the room, where piles of clothes laid. My ceiling was a deep blue with small painted stars shining brightly while the other walls were plain dark blue…However only one wall stood out. The entire wall closest to the door had a green meadow drawn on it with mountain in the background with clouds loaming around them, the sky was dark like the night sky to match the other walls, In the field of green a single meadow stood out the most…a single red rose.

I plunged myself onto the bed as it jumped from the thud. I flipped myself over and gazed at the painted night sky as I began to lose myself in my thoughts.

"_Why can't I remember him…I almost remembered who he was until Tamlen stopped me…and the rose…why is it so important to me anyway? I don't recall receiving it and yet I see that man giving it to me when I haven't met him before…All I know is that it starts with an 'A' " I closed my eyes slowly as the same image played through my mind and pondered to myself._

I slowly drifted to sleep as my dreams carried me away from reality and into my own world


End file.
